Little Golden Toes
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: /"You can't help who you fall in love with."/ Two broken hearts. Two best friends. Love has a funny way of working. Sometimes, you realize that the perfect person was in front of you the entire time. Deztin. boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: So, this is just something random. I'll try to update You're Never Alone later. Pineapple actually gave me this idea, but I made it my own. Yes, this is an Austin/Dez story. Don't like it, then don't read it. I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

_Little Golden Toes_

 ** _"The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time"_**

* * *

Dez's P.O.V

I walked into my house and closed the door behind me, leaning against it. I sighed in happiness and walked into the kitchen. Carrie and I got back together, and I just witnessed my best friends getting married! But, I was really confused when Austin told me it was just for a project... Anyway, my sister, Didi, gave me a suspicious look when I walked in.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" she asked.

"Carrie and I got back together," I replied, throwing my backpack on the ground.

Didi rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"You mean that blonde bimbo?" she asked, venom leaking in her voice.

I gave Didi a confused look.

"I thought you liked Carrie," I said, going to the refrigerator.

"Well, I don't," Didi snapped, "She's such a bitch!"

I grabbed a coke from the fridge and glared at Didi.

"Don't you dare call Carrie a bitch!" I yelled.

"Well its true," Didi shot back, "Didn't you hear what happened?"

"No," I answered dumbly.

Didi's expression went from angry to sad. She took out her phone, typed something in, and showed it to me. My heart dropped. It was a picture of Carrie, kissing that model from the stupid EMU commercial. I gave Didi back her phone and the room went silent. I felt the tears pick my eyes but I refused to let them fall. But, I failed miserably.

"CARRIE!" I wailed, falling to my knees.

Didi ran over to me and pulled me into her arms. I cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Dez," Didi cooed.

"Who will help me feed Larry the llama now?" I whined.

Didi gave me a small smile.

"See! You're being your weird self again!" Didi exclaimed.

I let out a laugh and Didi giggled.

"Do you want to watch Zaliens to try and cheer you up?" Didi asked.

My eyes lit up and I stood up straight.

"ZALIENS!" I cheered, running to get the DVDs. Didi laughed and followed me.

 _2 weeks later_

"Dez, we're going out. We'll see you in the morning," my mom called.

"Okay!" I replied, keeping my eyes on the TV, "See you tomorrow!"

I heard the door closed and I smiled. My parents are out for the night and Didi is out with he friends. So, I get the house to myself! I decided to order a pizza, and then invite the rest of Team Austin over. After a couple of minutes, the doorbell rang.

"YES! PIZZAAAA!" I cheered.

I skipped to the door and opened it, but my eyes widened as I saw Austin standing there, tears running down his face.

Austin's P.O.V

"Austin?" Dez asked in shock.

"Hey," I replied, my voice cracking.

He looked at me in concern.

"Come in Austin, oh my god your soaking wet!" Dez exclaimed, pulling me inside.

"It started to rain," I said.

"Wait here, i'll go get you some clothes," Dez instructed, running upstairs.

He came back a few minutes later with blue skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black sweatshirt in shirt hands. I muttered a thank you and went into the bathroom to change. When I looked at myself in the mirror I cringed. I look horrible. My eyes are bloodshot and there're tear stains of my face. My hair is slightly wet from the rain and my face is pale. I sighed and changed into the clothes Dez gave me. I took my other clothes and threw them in the hamper outside of the bathroom. I walked into the living room and sat next to Dez. He turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Now what happened?" he asked.

I took a shaky breath and looked down at me hands.

"It happened when Trish and I went back to the music factory," I started.

 _*Flashback*_

 _1 hour ago_

 _"I can't believe you guys dropped the cake that many times," I laughed._

 _Trish rolled her eyes but she still had a smile on her face._

 _"Well you try carrying a 6-layer wedding cake to school!" Trish said._

 _We walked into the music factory and I put my tuxedo on the couch._

 _"So, where's Ally?" I asked._

 _"She said she would be here," Trish replied, taking out her phone, "I texted her like 8 times on our way here, but she didn't respond."_

 _I furrowed my eyebrows. Where's Ally? Then, I noticed Ally's dress was in the recording studio, Trish noticed this and narrowed her eyes._

 _"Okay, something's going on," Trish said._

 _All of a sudden, we heard a moan come from the practice room. Trish and I looked at each other nervously and walked upstairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door. My heart broke at what I saw. Ally was in the middle of the practice room, making out with Dallas._

 _"ALLY!" Trish screamed._

 _Dallas and Ally broke apart and faced us._

 _"Oh, hey guys," Ally said casually._

 _"Hey?! That'a all you can say?!" Trish snapped._

 _"Ally, why?" I asked, my voice barley a whisper._

 _"I've been with Dallas for a while. The only reason I dated you was because I felt bad for you," Ally replied, "I used you Austin. You got me famous, and did the whole project. Plus, you did most of my other homework also. Now, I don't need you anymore."_

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trish roared._

 _Ally shrugged and kissed Dallas again. But, she opened her eyes and smirked at me. Tears blurred my vision and felt my heart break into a million pieces. She used me. She never loved me. I felt the tears run down my face as I ran out of the room._

 _"AUSTIN!" Trish cried._

 _I ignored her and ran out of the music factory. I ran until my legs gave out. I fell to my knees and cried. I buried my head in my hands and let all of my pain out. I just can't believe Ally used me! I thought she loved me! I need to talk to someone. I would talk to Trish, but i'm not that close with her. Then, a familiar red head came to my mind. I stood up slowly and walked to Dez's house as it began to rain._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Dez's P.O.V

Tears flew down Austin's face as he finished telling me what happened.

"Oh Austin," I sighed, bringing him into my arms.

He cried into my shoulder, and I bought him closer.

"S-she just u-used me t-to become f-famous," Austin whimpered, "S-she n-never l-loved me. She j-just f-felt bad f-for me t-that no one w-would ever love m-me!"

My heart broke as Austin said that.

"Austin, don't you dare listen to Ally, She's just a little bitch. You're an amazing person and any girl would be lucky to have you," I said.

"Do y-you mean t-that?" Austin asked quietly, looking at me with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

I cupped his face in my hands.

"Every word," I said.

Wait a minute... I called Austin's puppy dog eyes, _adorable_. Actually, he looked a lot cuter that he usually does. Wait, what? Am I gay? For Austin? All of a sudden, I felt myself leaning in. I noticed Austin started to lean in also. Then, our lips connected.

Austin's P.O.V

Fireworks. As soon as Dez kissed me, that's what I felt. I never felt this spark when I kissed Ally. That's when I realized i'm gay. For Dez. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Whoa," I gasped.

"That was, amazing," Dez said.

"So, what does this make us?" I asked.

"If you want to be my boyfriend, i'm down with that," Dez replied.

I laughed at his attempt to sound cool.

"Lets try it," I said.

Dez smiled at me and kissed me cheek. I blushed in embarrassment.

"You're cute when you blush," Dez teased.

That made me blush even harder. Dez just laughed and pulled me close to him. I squealed in surprise when he picked me up bridal style. Man, I sound so much like a teenage girl right now...

"Dez! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Never going to happen!" Dez said, spinning me around.

He carried me upstairs and put me on his bed. He layed down next to me and I snuggled into his side, and he put his arms around me.

"How did this all just happen?" I asked.

"I guess with our broken hearts, we needed one another to put our hearts back together," Dez replied.

"So, what are we going to do about Team Austin?" I asked quietly.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow," Dez replied, kissing my head, "Now go to sleep."

I buried my head into his chest and smiled.

"Goodnight Dez," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my little golden toes," Dez whispered, bringing me closer.

Trish's P.O.V

I drove to Dez's house and parked near the sidewalk. I pulled up the hood of my jacket and knocked on the door. No one answered so I took the spare key from under the welcome mat and opened the door. I figured Austin would go see Dez since they're best friends, and I needed to get away from Ally. She's being a complete and utter bitch. I ran upstairs to Dez's room and opened the door. My eyes widened at the sight. Austin was in Dez's arms, and they were both sleeping. I smiled and closed the door, and walked out of Dez's house. It's funny how love works, isn't it? I looked at phone and looked at a picture of all of us together. Austin and Ally were hugging, while I was on Dez's back. I glared at how Ally was holding Austin. Fuck Auslly. Deztin is my new otp.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I do ship Auslly, but I also ship Deztin. Well, thanks to Pineapple I do.**

 **Pineapple: Hell yeah you do!**

 **Me: Omfg...**

 **Pineapple: DEZTIN 4 LIFE! WOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: Anyway, hope you guys liked it! R &R! Byeeeee! XD**

 **~Groot & Pineapple**


End file.
